


如何破译邻居的WiFi密码

by wpontiff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	如何破译邻居的WiFi密码

James抓了抓头发，“come on,come on！！！”下一刻那个缓冲到98%已经依稀可以看到部分内容的图片就变成了一张白纸，还是裂开的那种⋯⋯用了很久的笔记本右下角那个排列均匀的信号栏挂上了红叉⋯⋯  
又！断！网！了！  
啊啊啊啊！！！他默声咆哮了许久，对着墙壁打了五分钟的短拳还是不能平息心头的怒火：隔壁的那个壮汉搞什么嘛！你走就走啊干什么关路由器？！试密码我容易么？试出来了你还经常改，改就算了呜呜，你还关无线⋯⋯  
呜呜，这日子没法过了。  
人家只是想下一个表格而已嘛！  
他委委屈屈的吃着早晨没吃完的泡面⋯⋯好吧，宅男，失业，异地，租房⋯⋯如果这些都还不够悲惨，加一句穷困估计就够涵盖一切让你留下同情的泪水了。  
诶诶诶，别说他不努力好么？作为初出茅庐的大学生，他能不问家里要钱，已经很不错了好么？更何况他要下载的表格就是某公司的面试登记表⋯⋯  
他摸了摸口袋，在去网吧和等着壮汉回来之间选择了后者，嗯，还可以睡一觉不是？  
结果睡醒了就发现了悲惨的事实：不出所料，金发壮汉又改了密码！如果有时间静止器就好了，呵呵，按了暂停就狠狠的在那张没有我帅气但也够阳光的脸上挥上几拳，非要将阳光青年打成阴沉抑郁的落魄大汉不可！  
James翻出一个标着“隔壁Wi-Fi密码”的纸团，好嘛，上次的密码是生日，上上次是身份证，最开始是幸运号码，这次呢？  
他站在对方装修精良的门口抓耳挠腮，敲门虽易，搭讪不易⋯⋯且敲且珍惜啊！  
犹豫间他的手还没落下门就从里面开了，那个人没有自己帅气的脸上全是惊喜：“Bucky？！你怎么在这里？快进来，我正要找你呢！”  
“Bucky？！”  
那个人拉着他的胳膊拽他进门，声音温暖，“你上次告诉我的啊，说你的家人都那么叫你⋯⋯Bucky！”  
啊啊啊啊！我怎么会告诉他？拜托？谁会喜欢被人叫做“小鹿斑比”？“上次？”  
“就是上上周六的电影之夜啊！”那个人殷勤的递给他一杯水。  
“电影之夜？！”  
“是啊，”天蓝色的眼眸亮晶晶的看着他，“我们一起窝在沙发里看《断背山》⋯⋯对了，你想看的《平常心》出了蓝光，我刚出去买到了，今天正好周六，晚上一起看吧！”  
“平常心！⋯⋯”James张大嘴，额，“我说我想看？！”  
“你，我们那天晚上看的时候，”那个人白皙的脸颊染上可疑的红晕，“《断背山》里面有《平常心》的宣传⋯⋯你说Matt的屁股，咳咳，没有我的翘，说，说想看。”  
“我一定是喝醉了！拜托我是直男怎么会盯着别人的屁股看？！”James义正言辞的看着他。  
咦，不过，貌似抓住了什么不得了的东西呢！他眼睛落在人家的胸前，“所以，你的三围是多少？”  
哼，妈蛋，下次就问他唧唧长度，头发长度，嘴唇宽度，舌头长度，腿长，手指长⋯⋯等你什么数据都在哥的手里了我看你怎么换密码！不就是排列组合么，知道宅男最不缺的是什么吗，就是时间！  
怎么换，都逃不出哥的手掌心！  
他奸笑着点点头，对，是眼睛一眨不眨的盯着人家的胸笑着⋯⋯男人下意识的退后，“那个，没有，没有D。”  
“怎么会？”James像是被蒙骗了似的抬头看他，“楼下的Sara说目测至少是E！”  
“你和Sara？”  
“我才没有问她觉得你的胸有多大呵呵呵⋯⋯我哪有那么无聊我是直男好伐！是她跑到我们这一层的洗衣房很八卦的问我你的胸有多大⋯⋯女人嘛呵呵呵，我说只有C她非要说有E⋯⋯所以三围到底多少？”  
“你要不要自己摸摸看？”  
“我干嘛要摸你的胸呵呵，我是直男⋯⋯额，没有想象中的软啊！不过手感还不错。”他别过头不敢看对方的脸，“咳咳，我可以，我可以抓抓看么？”  
“你现在不是在揉么？⋯⋯”  
“咦，你为什么不发出呻吟？⋯⋯额，你知道的我看A片只要被抓胸都会发出呻吟⋯⋯呵呵，好奇怪我忘了你是男人⋯⋯我再摸两分钟就好！只要两分钟哦，你不要再留我啦！⋯⋯”  
结果两个小时之后他都没能离开这间屋子。  
没有他帅的邻居用身体告诉他男人的胸大并不代表柔软之后呢，又用身体告诉他腰细也并不代表没肌肉，啊，那细腻的触感，的确很不错⋯⋯不过，直男James最喜欢的是阳光型男用身体告诉有他，屁股翘的话，拍起来手感真好⋯⋯呜呜，妈蛋，好像拍一次自己的心都会鼓噪一次，拍一次心跳加速一次⋯⋯动次打次，苍茫的天啊是我的爱，隔壁的壮汉真可爱！  
咳咳，剩下的一个小时呢，他用科学的态度量了三次对方的三围，取了平局值，记录在案⋯⋯至于唧唧的长度呢，拜托，我又不是gay，只能下次哄骗对方一起洗澡的时候目测了！  
还有，你们不要想太多好伐，就算量三围我也没有扒光他啊！我可是直如电杆啊！  
James·天才·Barnes翘着腿在床上刷网页，这种猜想对方会以三围为密码结果就是三围数字的先人一步掌控了人家思想的feeling，简直不能更棒！  
很快他的邮箱就亮了起来⋯⋯Yes！中意的公司让我去面试，哈哈哈，我简直就是人生赢家！  
面试，入职，培训，工作⋯⋯他都不记得错过了多少个电影之夜了，可是像往常一样回到家，没有在和邻居相连的阳台上看到热气腾腾的饭菜时，才隐约的有些担心：难道是壮汉家的碗碟都用光了？  
他本来想洗一洗再送还过去，顺便将从柜子深处翻出来的一本保存良好（因为很少翻动）的《生活在别处》作为答谢礼的⋯⋯好吧，宅男的生活就是苦逼，他家里居然没有洗洁精。  
他翻出一个袋子将碗筷装好，顺便找了根红绳在擦干净灰尘的书本上系了个蝴蝶结，哈哈，我简直就是天才！  
只是这一次没人主动开门。  
他耐着性子敲了好几次，门才缓缓的打开了，红发女郎倚着门框上下打量他：“哟，找Steve？！”  
所以这个胸和邻居一样大的女人是谁？擦，一般人都叫他Steve或者Steven，所以关系熟稔？  
“嗯，我是他的邻居。”James笑容客套，“他在么？”  
美女挑眉，“洗澡，你可以先进来。”  
洗，洗澡？！  
“那不用了。”James深吸了口气，瞬间觉得自己的礼物low到爆以至于自己看起来都有点可笑⋯⋯just tell me why？邻居明明没有我长得帅为什么比我先有女喷油？还带回家呜呜⋯⋯简直不给宅男活路！  
哼，别挺胸了烦！再挺哥也不会对着你撸！  
他深吸了口气礼貌道谢离去。  
不是才23岁么找什么女朋友？哥25了好光棍呢！  
巨蟹座要什么女朋友，不是很体贴他人么？我都没有女朋友！  
AB血型更不需要女朋友好么，哼⋯⋯虽然我也不知道为什么。  
可是你的胸都很大了还找个胸大的干什么啊，烦！讨论丰胸秘籍么？  
总而言之从各方面看他根本就不需要女朋友啊！  
James焦躁的在房间里转来转去，头晕坐在床上想开电脑吐槽的时候才发现一个让他觉得对方不应该有女朋友的终极大杀器：为什么Wi-Fi信号这么弱？！  
肯定是在下载什么羞羞的东西占了流量！  
我就说不应该有女喷油这种生物存在嘛！还能做个好邻居一起愉快的共享Wi-Fi么？！  
James想起那些自己蹲着趴着弯着腰甚至倒立着试密码的岁月⋯⋯真是委屈莫名。要不然你就改密码啊，让我试出来了呜呜，自己又用那么多，我有和没有都打不开网页，呜呜⋯⋯  
人与人之间最基本的信任还在，但是已经不能和谐共处了呜呜。  
早知道就把他的碗都摔碎好了！  
他挺尸般的躺在床上，犹豫了半响将床搬离墙壁，又犹豫了一会儿，搬回原位。  
该来的始终会来的⋯⋯  
他在心里默默计算时间，估计着一墙之隔不和谐的声音什么时候响起来。  
要不要找个秒表出来计时啊？！不过Sara说过，屁股翘的男人挺持久啊！烦⋯⋯  
他拍了拍脸。那个女人要是摸过他的皮肤一定会爱不释手的。  
他又拍了拍自己的脸，然后觉得有些不对劲。  
脸有些烫⋯⋯或许我该洗洗手了，都过了这么久了，嗯，触感早就过了。  
平心静气，好好睡一觉⋯⋯不就是有女朋友么？呵呵，我还有两个呢！他看了看自己的左右手⋯⋯不对，我是在YY他么？用摸过他的手那个什么！  
哎，还是睡觉吧！  
于是他开始在床上打滚，是真的打滚⋯⋯对方两个人滚，自己一个人也可以滚，滚得潇洒，滚得自然！  
滚出自我！  
“Ouch！！！”  
他感觉自己的脑内物都因为和地面的亲密接触而震了震，好不容易站起来之后有些天旋地转，好像还模糊的听到敲门声⋯⋯或许我听错了。  
于是他去浴室洗把脸之后还模糊的听见敲门声之后，才抱着头一偏一倒的朝门口走去。  
“谁？！”  
邻居穿着紧身T满脸笑容的看着他，“吃饭没？”  
他的鼻子立即就有些酸，“关你什么事？”  
邻居有片刻的不解，“你，你没睡好么？”  
“没你睡得好！”  
“哦⋯⋯你头痛？”  
“没有！不要摸！”  
“怎么会鼓个大包？有冰块么？⋯⋯”  
“你头上才有包！！！喂喂喂，别走啊！把饭菜留下！！！！”  
十分钟后，他蓬乱的头发上顶着一个冰袋，被安置在唯一一张椅子上，那个人半蹲着，很是耐心的将香味扑鼻的饭菜吹凉之后喂到他面前。  
J所以说，有些人根本不能宠嘛，一对他好他就会蹬鼻子上脸，最根本的表现就是⋯⋯James觉得自己很委屈。  
他脸颊鼓鼓的，努力吞噎：“电影之夜没有了？”  
“你最近不是很忙？”  
可是我可以挤时间嘛！你都没有问一问！“哦⋯⋯”  
那个人一脸温柔，“罗宋汤，尝尝看。”  
“你，你给别人做过么？”  
他嘴角噙着笑，“当然。”  
“哦⋯⋯那我不喝！你，你给你的女朋友喝吧！”  
“我倒是想啊，不过他不喝。”  
“为什么？”  
“大概，是嫌弃别人喝过？！”  
“嗯？⋯⋯”  
Steve将汤碗放好，俯身看他，“你在生什么气？”  
James莫名紧张，“我⋯⋯我，就是，你有女朋友，应该，应该多陪陪她？”  
“这里有东西。”那个人的手指轻轻拭过他的嘴角，James几乎呆滞，下一刻，一个轻柔的，带着温热鼻息的吻就落在那里。  
James的眼睛几乎瞪出眼眶，他张大嘴，你你你了好几次，却不知道自己想说什么，想问什么⋯⋯  
“我没有女朋友，不过，或许有个男朋友。”Steve看着他，“也只有你才这么呆了啊！”他长长的叹气，“我那个男朋友不肯喝我的汤，可能是在吃醋吧！”  
“但是，如果我不让别人尝一尝，就不知道自己做得好不好啊⋯⋯给他的东西，我总是想要是最好的。”  
“我才不会！⋯⋯”他本来想说自己才不会嫌弃的，蓦然的觉得有什么不对劲，“我，可，我是直男啊！”  
“好巧啊，我也是！”那个人摸了摸他的脸，“所以我们不配么？”  
好像无话反驳诶！  
“你，你什么时候开始的？我，我是说，额，暗恋我。”小小的得意是怎么回事儿？  
“大清早被人敲开门，看到一个可怜兮兮的Bucky问我生日。”  
“那是因为你经常换密码啊！”  
“所以我为什么要按照数字排列设置密码呢？你问过我生日之后，密码就是我的生日，连顺序都不变，问过我的学号之后，密码就是我的学号⋯⋯甚至还是从小学初中高中大学排列⋯⋯”  
“不，不是因为你懒么？！”  
Steve觉得他摔得不够重，嗯。  
“也，也是哈，要是懒，就，就不用换密码了不是？呵呵呵⋯⋯”  
迷之沉默。  
Steve叹了口气，轻柔的揉了揉他的头发，站起身想往外走。  
“你，你去哪？”  
“洗你积了很久的碗筷。”  
“哈，你真好⋯⋯其实我想洗的，我家没有洗洁精了哈哈哈⋯⋯”  
“嗯。下午一起去超市吧，你家缺的东西还比较多！”  
“其实，”James觉得心跳如雷，他努力让自己听起来平静淡然：“其实，我是说⋯⋯或许，只缺了一个你。”


End file.
